Punch the brute, get the girl
by FallingArtist
Summary: Prompt: lena and kara meet for the first time and when a man starts to talk disrespectfully with lena (before even kara gets the chance to talk to lena) and  tries to intimidate her kara intervenes and punches him till he bleeds.  Also slightly inspired by "Brighter than the sun" by SilentRain91 (on Ao3).
1. Punch the brute, get the girl

**A/N: I wanna thank both the girl who sent me the prompt and the author of** **"Brighter than the sun" (on Ao3), SilentRain91.**

 **It's my first time ever writing a blid character, so I apologise sincerely if I'm not doing it right.**

 **Leave reviews if you like it!**

 **Six more Supercorp fanfics are coming out soon, the next one will be out on Thursday so stay tuned! You can send me prompts on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid . tumblr . com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories . tumblr . com**

* * *

 **Punch the brute, get the girl**

Lena is walking down the street, in her ears the familiarly annoying noise of traffic and people chatting and grunting as they move past her. She hates walking home, and sometimes she spares herself the trouble and just calls a cab, she could even call her private driver. It's not like she can't afford it.

She shakes her head. She tries not to rely on her family's money, she doesn't want it, it feels – it is – a mockery and nothing more. She was a promising business woman, she was always expected to work with her brother in running the family company. And then there was the accident.

The Luthors would have never allowed her to take a public position in the company any more. Her mother hated her enough as it was, but now that she was – apparently – disable in their eyes, she would never let Lena be an important part of the company. She offered her to work there still, because she needed to keep up appearances and show that she was taking care of her helpless daughter, but not in a place of importance and definitely not in a too public position.

Lena rejected the offer, of course, she was perfectly able to find a job on her own, she didn't need her family's charity. That's how she ended up being a masseuse and she actually likes it.

At some point she bumps into someone, her cane clutters to the ground and a gruff voice starts shouting at her. Lena can tell the man towers over her by the way his voice rumbles down on her, she imagines he's very big too, probably with very broad shoulders from the strength that almost knocked her down when they hit each other.

He's still shouting at her and she doesn't even try to say anything, his voice would cover hers anyway. She crouches down to get her cane back and he nudges her shoulder roughly with a "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

She loses her balance and almost falls to the ground when two strong, gentle hands steady her.

"Are you okay?" a kind voice whispers close to her ear, the woman – the voice definitely belongs to a woman – is standing near, her hands still at Lena's hips.

She is handed her cane and the woman simply offers an arm to help Lena up. Normally people would try to support her weight and raise her up, but this woman simply holds out a hand so that Lena can straighten herself. She appreciates it better.

The man is still shouting and the woman at her side tries to talk back, her voice is lost under his yelling. Lena finally registers that apparently she made him drop something when they bumped into each other, that's why he is so angry. She would speak up and remind him that he was the one who bumped into her, but she has a feeling it would be utterly useless, so she just thanks the woman still at her side, still trying to talk to the man, and then makes to move on.

~~~ Kara's POV ~~~

When the man grabs the brunette to keep her from walking away, Kara is done. He is still shouting at her, now throwing names and insulting her, and Kara decides enough is enough. If she can't make him shut up with words, there are more convincing ways.

She punches him in the face.

Of course, some of the people around gasp – some cheer – and the man immediately complains. But if only they knew how much control it took Kara not to use her actual strength. Alex would be proud of her for not giving in to the need to punch his nose in. His face would be a bloody mess now and he would not even be able to utter a word. Instead there is some blood running down from his nose and some spilling from his lips, but overall he is just fine.

The brunette at her side gasps too and Kara immediately worries she overstepped. She didn't really have to punch him, she could have just forced him to release the woman, but that would have meant a suspicious show of strength.

The man tries to hit her right back, but Kara just deflects his punch, grabs his arm and twists it just a little.

"Would you please stop being a douchebag? Apologise to the lady and walk away", she warns in a (not really) threatening voice.

He grunts and calls them both names before letting out a groan of pain as Kara twists his arm just a little bit more. No real damage, but painful. Alex would definitely be proud.

~~~ end of Kara's POV ~~~

Lena can only guess what's happening, and from what she hears the woman is giving the big man a hard time. When she punched him in the face, Lena gasped, surprised, nobody had ever punched anyone for her – at least not since Lex punched some bullies at school who were giving Lena shit. Nobody had ever cared enough to actually demand an apology _for_ her, instead of _from_ her.

"Okay, okay!" the man is giving up and Lena turns in his direction again.

"I'm sorry", he says through gritted teeth, clearly not meaning a word.

"Ouch!"

Lena laughs a little in her mind, the woman evidently didn't like his tone.

"Okay, really, sorry! I was an asshole. Now let me go!"

The woman finally lets go of him, he rushes away and Lena can hear him calling out a "bitch" as he hurries off.

The woman lets out a huff and then Lena can feel her eyes on herself.

Lena can hear the people scattering away, going back to their business now that the small fight is over, not interested any more.

"Hey, are you okay?" the woman asks again. "He bumped into you pretty hard, did he hurt you when he grabbed you?"

There is genuine concern in the woman's voice and Lena is once again surprised.

"I'm fine, thank you" she replies politely, almost turning back to keep walking before the woman's hand very lightly touches her arm to get her attention again.

She doesn't normally like being touched, never used to, but somehow this time is different, the woman touch is so careful and gentle. She can imagine the woman being one of those very physical people but not wanting to overstep or invade her personal space. She doesn't know why she wonders how this person might be, but her hand was warm on Lena's arm, like sunshine, and somehow it's enough to sparkle Lena's curiosity.

"Something fell from your bag earlier. Here" the woman brings the object to touch Lena's outstretched hand and the brunette immediately recognises it as the little bottle of cream she always brings with her.

"Thank you", she offers a small smile.

"It was nothing!" is the woman's cheerful reply.

Lena lingers, knowing she should walk away, though a part of her wants to prolong the moment with this person.

She's almost made up her mind, when the other woman speaks up again.

"Can I ask your name?" she asks, bright but a little shy.

Lena frowns, she hates that question, the most normal of questions, but always negative for her. If some people probably look at her weirdly when they notice the cane and the sunglasses, they walk away at once when they hear her last name.

"Lena", she decides to give her first name only for now, for some reason not wanting to ruin this encounter just yet.

"That's a beautiful name!"

Well, that's something she doesn't hear often.

"I'm Kara", Lena can practically feel the smile on the woman's lips, it resounds in her voice.

She's thinking of something to say, but the woman beats her to it again.

"Do you feel like grabbing a coffee?", she blurts out.

Then she quickly adds, "I mean, if you're not busy! I just..." she shrugs – not that Lena can see it, but for some reason she imagines it –, pausing for a moment, "I guess you just seem a very nice person and I thought maybe we could chat over a coffee. You probably were going somewhere though, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Wow, this Kara woman sure can ramble. "Home. I was just headed home. I would love a coffee".

She can't see the woman, but she can hear the relieved sigh just fine.

"Great! I know this bar, they make a wonderful cappuccino, and it's really close too!" the smile is back in her voice and it makes Lena smile in return.

"Shall we go then?"


	2. Pastry bonds all

**A/N: You asked for a second chapter, here you have it. I might have material for a third one, if you really really want it :P**

 **It's my first time ever writing a blid character, so I apologise sincerely if I'm not doing it right.**

 **Leave reviews if you like it!**

 **Six more Supercorp fanfics are coming out soon, the next one will be out on Thursday so stay tuned! You can send me prompts on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid . tumblr . com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories . tumblr . com**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pastry bonds all**

At the bar everything went well, Kara was able to only embarrass herself twice and managed to make Lena laugh a lot. Lena has a beautiful laugh, Kara definitely loves it.

She also really likes Lena's mind, the woman is just so smart that it makes Kara swoon. The brunette even talked about space and Kara loved to listen, even though it saddened her not to be able to offer more knowledge – for fear of Lena understanding Kara's alien nature – to the woman who seems so hungry for it.

Lena is a really fascinating person and Kara hated to see her so alone, apparently, Lena has no friends and as far as her family goes, she's be better off without it. Kara firmly believes Lena deserves better, she deserves someone to actually care for her and offer her friendship, so her mind is now set on that.

Kara ended up walking Lena home just to spend some more time with the brunette and they exchanged numbers, agreeing to see each other again soon.

The first time Kara sent Lena a message she immediately felt rude. Lena's blind and she had just sent her a text! So her second text read "Oh my god, that was so rude of me, I'm so sorry! I'm gonna call you now" – and yes, if the first text might have been useless without a reading assistance on Lena's phone, the second one would have been completely dumb.

Then she realised that Lena's phone probably had the assistance for blind people and could read texts to her, so her next text was along the line of "I'm such an idiot, we're in the 21st century, your phone probably reads the texts to you! I'm so sorry, I'm just that dumb.", immediately followed by "But! Just in case it doesn't, because not all phones do that, I'm also gonna call you."

\- Lena was incredibly amused by Kara's awkwardness and the panic in her voice when she called Lena and apologised a dozen times for being rude. Lena actually found it very cute how the blonde had sent her another text, after realising she might not be able to read the first, to tell her that she just now thought Lena might not be able to read it. She also found amusing how Kara still called her just to make sure her phone was set up to read her texts. No one ever bothered to check, they either thought it too inappropriate or just didn't care at all. -

Kara has texted her all week, but, not wanting to over step, she has kept it down to a couple of texts everyday. Now she has finally found the perfect opportunity to see Lena again, so she's texting her to check that Lena likes pastries.

..

Lena has been thinking about Kara non-stop all week. Kara's texts that bright her day, Kara's rambling – because Lena found that she can ramble even over text – and her rants on the phone the few times Lena has called her, too tired to care how it would look to answer a text with a long phone call.

She knows the woman is blonde, with blue eyes – Kara has tried to describe herself to Lena over coffee, stumbling on her words when Lena bluntly asked "Are you beautiful?" and added "Because you sound beautiful" before thinking to herself _smooth, Luthor, smooth_ , and then wondering if she made Kara blush, because it sounded like she did. She knows Kara's a reporter working for CatCo, she has a sister with a mysterious job – because Kara had trouble putting a clear name to it – that somehow makes her an agent, she was adopted and really loves her family, she also really loves food and she can eat a lot.

She knows that Kara's breathing sped up when Lena started talking about space and relaxed after a while, she knows that the topic made her smile because she could hear it in her voice when she asked Lena questions.

She knows that she didn't think once about her last name while in Kara's company.

Now her phone is ringing with an incoming text and she lets the automatic voice read it to her.

"How do you feel about pastry?"

Lena answers that she loves pastry and Kara's reply is immediate.

"There's a new shop in your neighbourhood that opened a few days ago. Wanna check it out?"

Lena smiles at the opportunity to meet Kara again, "Sure! When shall we go?"

"Any time! Whenever you want!"

Lena is about to send a reply when another text comes in. "Well...maybe not any time… I actually have work and I've got this assignment that's gonna give me a hard time, so I'll be a little busy on that. But! I am free Wednesday, Friday and Sunday!"

"Although the shop is probably closed on Sunday..." a third text says.

Lena chuckles at Kara's little rant. "It's okay, I should be all free on Friday. Does some time after lunch work for you?"

Kara's reply is once again immediate and it makes her smile how the blonde is always so ready to answer her, even though she must be pretty busy with the job she has.

"Totally works! I'll see you then!"

"Don't know if your phone tells you that, but there were many happy emojis in the last text. In this one too!"

Lena laughs at Kara's last text, of course the blonde would write her just to make sure she knows Kara put emojis in her text.

"I won't (see you), but I'll be happy to hear your voice again", she thinks about not sending it, many people feel uncomfortable when she jokes about her predicament, but for her it's just another way to deal with the aftermath of the accident. She decides Kara can handle it.

"You'll hear it a lot!"

She smiles at Kara's answer and decides to send just one more message. "I really hope so".

She hopes she doesn't come off as too flirty, she really doesn't want to scare Kara away by making her think she's hitting on her.

But who is she kidding? Lena is a sucker for girls with pretty voices and Kara definitely has a pretty voice. Lena just wants to hear it again in person.

... . ...

Kara picks her up on Friday and Lena is surprised by the hug she's engulfed in. Kara immediately pulls back.

"Oh my god! Did I startle you? I'm so sorry, I should have asked fi-"

"Kara. Stop. It's fine, it's not the hug, I like hugs. It's just..." Lena admits shyly "I'm not really used to people wanting to hug me".

She shakes her head, she's a confident woman, how comes it just all melts away when this bright little...ray of sunshine is around?

' _Cause she makes you feel safe._

Lena swats away at the whisper in her mind. Never feel safe, that's dangerous.

"Come here", Kara is beckoning her into another hug and Lena can hear the smallest hint of sadness hidden in her voice.

 _There, you already ruined the mood. Well done, Luthor._

But Kara is holding her tightly and saying "I'm gonna give you so many hugs today that you're going to need two showers to get rid of my perfume on you".

Lena chuckles, her arms tightening around the other woman. _Who says I want to get rid of it?_

"Good thing you have nice tastes then" Lena jokes.

Kara makes a funny face at her, then remembers Lena can't see it and curses in her mind.

"Just so you know, I made a face at you, one of my funny ones" she says softly nudging Lena's shoulder and laughing a little.

Lena laughs and catches herself thinking _I wish I could see them all_. She huffs at herself and mocks _Stop this, Lena. Even if she got past your blindness, she would run as soon as she learned your last name_.

"Kara?" she asks, hesitating right before leaving her front porch.

Kara turns toward her and waits.

"Hum… I was just thinking that I have no idea how you look like and, well, the only way I have of getting a hint is… I mean, would you let me touch your face?" she finally finishes, cringing at her ramble. "Of course, it's perfectly okay for you to say no! I mean, I totally unders-"

"Hey, Lena, calm down, you're starting to sound like me!" Kara chuckles, then her voice soften, "I really don't mind, you can feel my face". She smiles even though Lena can't see it, she reaches out to hold Lena's hands and gently guides them to her face. "Here".

Lena holds her breath as Kara guides her hands to her face. For a moment she just holds them against Kara's cheeks, her thumbs gently stroking the soft skin.

She breathes out slowly and finally starts moving her hands. She's gentle and moves really slowly, expecting Kara to pull away any time. But Kara relaxes under her touch and lets out a soft sigh that melts Lena's heart.

When she gets to her lips, Lena feels herself blush and mentally curses herself for it. Kara's lips are incredibly soft, they're stretched in a smile and Lena can feel her heart beating loudly against her chest, she worries Kara might hear it too.

\- Kara does. -

Lena's thumb strokes Kara's bottom lip and pulls it down just a little, Lena not realising it until she feels the slight wetness against her finger and she exhales shakily, she retreats her hands right away and waits for Kara to react badly.

Kara on her part feels her lips tingle from Lena's touch and is looking at the blushing brunette mesmerized.

"So, how am I?" Kara finally breaks the silence that settled after Lena retreated her hands.

Lena raises her head to Kara, surprised. She takes a breath to regain some of her composure and contain her blush. "You feel beautiful too".

It's Kara's time to blush and she ducks her head even though the other woman couldn't see her any way. "Thanks", she answers shyly.

Lena lets the mood brighten again before speaking, "Shall we get going?"

Kara jumps up, "Yes! Yes, we definitely should!"

She takes Lena's hand enthusiastically and leads her down the street. "This way. It just opened and I heard it's already considered one of the best in National City! If it is half as good as they say, I'm going to have a hard time not eating all the pastries they have!"

Lena chuckles at her side.

Suddenly Kara pulls Lena to her, apologising immediately after and explaining, "Running teenager, I didn't have time to warn you".

Lena just focuses on not thinking about how close she just was to Kara.

... . ...

Lena knows Kara's mouth is stuffed with pastries when she has a hard time understanding what the blonde is saying. She laughs as Kara attempts to say something and a muffled sound is all that comes out.

"uoit" she says next, which Lena decides to interpret as a "wait".

She can literally hear Kara swallow a mouthful of pastry before her voice is back to normal.

"Sorry about that, I tend to get over excited about good food and good company and then I try to eat and talk at once. It's not a nice show, my sister always says it's kinda disgusting", she says apologetically.

Lena laughs, "Don't worry, I didn't see anything".

"Just heard what must have been a huge quantity of food try to make its way down your throat".

Kara laughs out loud at that. "Yeah, it was quite a lot".

Lena chuckles, "So what is it that you tried to say earlier?"

"Oh, yeah, I was asking if you didn't like the pastries after all, you left some of them", Kara frowns.

Lena laughs again, "Well, you brought me a little mountain of pastries, it seems I don't quite have your stomach, Kara".

Kara loves her name on Lena's lips. _Wait, what?_

Kara would blush if she weren't frowning at what her mind just thought.

"I mean, I love them! I really did, I promise. But I'm quite full and I'd like to be able to walk when we get out of here", Lena assures Kara, amused.

Kara smiles, "I'm glad you liked them". Then she considers if Lena would think her impolite if she…

"Hey, hum… since you don't eat those..."

Lena chuckles and grins at the blonde, "They're all yours".

She pushes her plate towards Kara and the other girl giggles. "Thanks".

Lena shakes her head, amused. "How do you eat so many pastries? And how do you stay so fit?"

When she realises what she said, she blushes a little, "I mean, when we hugged… You have a very fit body".

Kara laughs, "I'm an alien" she says matter of factly, making Lena chuckle.


End file.
